


Billiard player

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fedeltà estrema [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Lolicon, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP con Gamma protagonista.
Relationships: Gamma/Uni | Yuni
Series: Fedeltà estrema [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480499
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il rapporto tra la Yuni del futuro e Gamma è tutt’altro che sano.  
> Scritto per: Week # 3; Fifty-one shades of badwrong  
> [KHR] Gamma/Yuni | Age-gap; Underage; rapporto Padre/figlia; Dub-con.

Costretto

“Potrei essere tuo padre” sussurrò Gamma, passando le mani tra i morbidi capelli di Yuni.

Quest’ultima teneva gli occhi socchiuse e le labbra piegate in un sorriso.

< Avrei voluto essere tuo padre > pensò Gamma. Attorcigliò una ciocca morbida intorno al suo indice, mentre il profumo della ghirlanda di fiori di lei gli pungeva le narici. < Avrei voluto che l’amore che mi legava alla boss non fosse stato così fugace.

Dovrei vergognarmi. Ero così concentrato su ciò che volevo, e non su ciò che avevo, che l’ho persa > rifletté.

“Io sto bene con te. Io so di amarti” sussurrò Yuni.

Gamma deglutì rumorosamente.

Lei proseguì: “Tu non farai spegnere il mio sorriso”. Il ciucciotto del Cielo brillava al suo collo.

< Ci sa proprio fare con le parole > pensò il fulmine. “Ogni vostro desiderio è per me un ordine, principessa” promise.

Yuni si sporse e gli accarezzò il viso, da lui proveniva un forte odore di alcolici.

“Voglio darti un motivo per vivere. Anzi, vorrei essere io quel motivo” mormorò.

< Fino al giorno in cui sarà giusto sacrificarsi per questo mondo > pensò.

Gamma le chiese: “Come posso allietarvi, mia piccola signora?”. < Come vuoi che ti dia piacere? So che è giusto servire ogni tuo ordine. Darti la fedeltà che non potrò più riservare a tua madre >.

Yuni si sollevò la gonnellina, lasciando le gambe scoperte.

< Lei è così piccola. Devo essere io il mostro, per forza. Non so cosa le abbiano insegnato in quegli anni in Europa… Non so neanche come fa ad essere così grande.

Davvero la ‘mia’ Aria mi ha nascosto una figlia per più di una decina d’anni? >. Avvertì una fitta al cuore e rabbrividì.

“Non comprendo” mentì con gli occhi lucidi.

Yuni intrecciò le sue dita pallide e sottili con quelle di lui, callose e arrossate dal sole. Si portò la sua mano alle proprie mutandine di pizzo e lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi, invogliandolo con un movimento della testa, sporgendo il mento.

Gamma espirò profondamente.

“Se è ciò che desiderate, principessa” gemette.

< Mi sento come un uomo costretto al patibolo ad affilarsi da solo la mannaia.

Avrei potuto essere suo padre > pensò Gamma. Le abbassò gli slip e la penetrò con due dita, muovendosi dentro di lei. I versi della ragazzina erano cinguettanti.

La giovinetta dimenò le gambe, sporgendo il bacino, facendo versi simili a quelli di uno scoiattolo.

< Io sono la reincarnazione di una dea e tu un semplice mortale. Ti sto facendo una grazia e un dono.

Devi esserne lieto > pensò, arricciando le labbra in un sorrisetto sfrontato.

Gamma si ritrovò a pensare: < Questo mondo va verso la rovina. La morale è distrutta, ogni speranza persa. Io aiuto la disfatta ad arrivare a rotta di collo, cancellando tutto ciò che di buono resta.

Oh, Aria. Guardami! Senza di te sono diventato un assassino e un pedofilo. Se fossi qui, mi cacceresti, provando disgusto verso di me >. Trattenne a stento le lacrime.


	2. Usanze immorali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhbA8f5Bf8E; ◤Nightcore◢ ↬ Gangsta's Paradise [lyrics | COVER].  
> Scritto per: Week # 3; Fifty-one shades of badwrong.  
> [Katekyo Hitman Reborn] Gamma/GokuderaHayato | Bondage; Voyage; Dub-con; Age difference.

Usanze immorali

Gamma afferrò Hayato da dietro, stringendogli un fianco con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli tirava indietro la testa.

Gokudera ansimò, aveva gli occhi bendati. Avvertì il respiro dell’altro nell’orecchio e deglutì a vuoto.

“Sei sicuro che stiano guardando?” bisbigliò.

Gamma gli accarezzò il petto e gli rispose con voce inudibile: “Più che sicuro”. Passò la mano tra i capelli argentei di Hayato che serrò gli occhi.

< Da quando è diventato boss, il Decimo è cambiato così tanto > pensò Gokudera.

Gamma gli morse la spalla e giocherellò con i suoi capezzoli, fino a sentirlo gemere.

< Ha iniziato ad offrirmi in dono per riuscire a firmare gli accordi con gli altri boss. Per me non è un problema. Per lui darei qualsiasi cosa, figuriamoci offrire il mio corpo sapendo che anche lui ne gode la vista > si disse Hayato. Arcuò la schiena e si lasciò andare ad una serie di gemiti. < Solo che questo non è da lui. Sento come se si fosse perso ed io non riesco a riportarlo a se stesso >.

Gamma lo sbatté sul letto a faccia in giù e gli legò i polsi utilizzando la propria cravatta nera.

< Aria è sempre più pallida, stanca. Sembra come se si stia spegnendo. Ormai non si oppone neanche più alle regole della mafia.

Vorrei soltanto poter fare qualcosa per lei >. Si mise a cavalcioni sulla schiena di Hayato e gli palpeggiò i glutei con una mano, mentre con l’altra si accarezzava il membro, cercando di eccitarsi.

Gokudera serrò gli occhi, sentendolo stendersi sopra di lui.

< A causa della benda i miei sensi sono amplificati. Il tutto è acuito ancor di più dal fatto che sono legato. Non posso difendermi e mi sento braccato. Le mie emozioni è come se fossero sul punto di esplodere >. Cercò di modulare gli ansiti, mentre Gamma iniziava a prepararlo.

Il fulmine muoveva le dita cercando i punti più sensibili.

Gokudera gettò indietro gli occhi, mentre le sensazioni di piacere gli davano alla testa. Gamma gl’infilò le dita dell’altra mano, giocherellando con la sua lingua, mentre la saliva gocciolava sul cuscino.

Hayato muoveva freneticamente le dita, le braccia bloccate dietro la sua schiena, tra lui e il Giglio Nero.

Gamma gli morse la spalla, inspirando il suo odore. Si lasciò andare a dei bassi gemiti. Nella stanza erano sparpagliati i suoi vestiti: una camicia bianca spiegazzata, delle scarpe nere di vernice, dei pantaloni scuri e una giacca aggrovigliata.

Hayato gridò, mentre Gamma entrava dentro di lui con uno colpo secco.

Tsunayoshi li guardava con aria annoiata.

< Hayato è sempre impeccabile, ma ho visto di meglio rispetto a Gamma > pensò. “Allora, siamo d’accordo?” domandò.

Aria era seduta in una poltroncina rossa accanto a lui e guardava i due bracci destri con gli occhi socchiusi, attraverso lo specchio invisibile.

“Sì, avrete lo scontro sulla merce in cambio di un aumento della protezione. Con quei Gola Mosca in giro il commercio è diventato sempre più impraticabile”. Guardava i movimenti ipnotici di Gamma che si muoveva su e giù dentro il più giovane con sguardo fisso.

< Mi chiedo quando si deciderà ad usare il frustino. Secondo le regole avrebbe già dovuto rendere il tutto più movimentato > pensò.


End file.
